Fall from Grace
by MayDancer27
Summary: Virginia Weasley finally looses herself to darkness that once possessed her. She falls away from her innocence and recreates herself to show her true colors. Includes GW/TR and GW/DM with a bit of GW/BZ angst, time-travel galore, alternate universes stuf
1. Peanut butter and Jelly

Chapter 1: Peanut butter and Jelly  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
On one of the last days of the summer Molly Weasley was planning on taking everyone to Diagon Alley to get any last minute needs or wants. However, she also has to attempt to convince Ginny not to cut her long red hair that was full of ringlet curls.  
  
So anyhow, Ginny came downstairs, and was dressed in pajama bottoms and a matching tank that were black with silver woven in through the fabric. "Hey mum, I'm going to get my hair cut today." In a quite casual voice as she sat down to eat a piece of toast with peanut butter and jelly.  
  
"Sweetie," Ginny began to glare at her food as her mother started off with the childhood nickname she despised. "We've talked about this. I will trim it for you, but I will not allow you to spend galleons on a trim. And your still not getting it cut. It looks pretty the way it is Ginny dear."  
  
"It isn't even your money! It's mine! I want it short, not trimmed unevenly by my mum. I'm getting it cut if you like it or not." She shot back, having quite the mental conflict between screaming at her mother and retreating to her room or listening to her mother being completely unreasonable.  
  
"Ginny, go to your room until its time to leave." Her mother said calmly, her lips pursed in frustration.  
  
Ginny shot a glare at her mother as she passed her on her way upstairs. At the second landing she encountered the Dream Team. They were, to her dismay, talking about her. She'd been walking slow enough to hear enough of the conversations between them to be thoroughly pissed off. But instead she just pushed past Ron, Hermione, and Harry almost violently. She hurried up to her room, another floor up, if you could call them floors. More like extended towers, thought Ginny.  
  
She heard a faint, "I think she heard us." from Ron as she went up the last set of stairs before her room.  
  
Once in her room Ginny threw herself onto her bed and screamed into a pillow." Why the hell do they think they have the right to be talking about me like that? They don't even know me!" She went on for a while, adding a wide variety of curses into her venting. However, she stopped abruptly when Harry knocked on her door (that was locked) and informed her that they would be leaving in a half hour.  
  
"Alright." She answered, not moving from the bed.  
  
"Ginny." started Harry.  
  
"Yes?" she said, her expression blank as she looked around her stars, moons, and comets decorated room. Baby blue walls with dark blue print painted on at a young age of constellations and crescent moons. A few comets streaked the walls and ceiling.  
  
"I was wondering what made you upset this morning."  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it." she answered, as she got up and walked to her dresser, beginning to open drawers, tossing out clothes she might consider wearing.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm here if you want to talk Ginny."  
  
Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Her name was Virginia! At least come up with something better that didn't sound like rubber. "Alright."  
  
"See you downstairs."  
  
"Yeah, okay. " she said.  
  
After hearing him go back downstairs. She muttered to herself, "As if I'd want to talk to the Boy Who Lived about my problems. Hell no."  
  
She shot a glance at her trunk, which also had clothes in it. She walked over there, holding a black shirt in her left hand. Picking up one of the shirts, neatly folded in her trunk she held them up. In her right hand was a pastel pink shirt with little puppies and kitties on it. She frowned. "What was I thinking?" she murmured, as she began to toss out clothes from her trunk that she dismissed. Very few were left on the bottom of her trunk next to her books, Quidditch broom, a few thick novels, her cauldron, and her mandatory black robes and sets of school uniforms.  
  
She found, in searching through her dresser, more suitable clothes. Black, Silver, and some of the more fancy clothes that had cost more but she'd never worn. She tossed these into the trunk, before slipping into a stylish black tight sleeveless top, a black skirt that was probably shorter than it should have been, black ankle boots. Over the years, Ginny had grown into her slender frame, filling out and growing curves in all the right places. Grabbing the yellow traveling cloak she'd found and hurried down the stairs, grabbing her bag of money as she left, sticking her wand in one of cloak's pockets.  
  
"C'mon Ginny, we're leaving." She heard her mother call from downstairs by the fireplace.  
  
"There you are Sweetie, now you go after Hermione." Her mother said once Ginny came down the stairs.  
  
Hermione smiled to Ginny and stepped into the fireplace taking some floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" she yelled, tossing the floo down into the flames at her feet, and disappeared in a whoosh. Ginny went next, following the same procedure.  
  
She shut her eyes as she spun in circles, and stepped out as she arrived in Diagon Alley, she coughed a bit at all the soot and started walking towards Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Mr. Weasley to wait for her mum. However, once realizing none of them noticed her, she tapped her dad on the shoulder, getting his attention.  
  
"Dad, is it alright if I go down Diagon Alley by myself to meet some friends, I said I'd meet them by Madam Malkins." she asked, faking a smile.  
  
"Sure Ginny dear. And, here's some money for you to spend. Have fun! Oh, and we'll just meet you back at the Burrow tonight!" he said, handing her a pile of Galleons. Her father, as the Minister of Magic earned a bit more salary then before, and was more lenient on money then Mrs. Weasley. So, by the time Mrs. Weasley spoke to her husband, Ginny was long out of sight and away from her mother's strict way of mothering.  
  
So, she felt a little guilty for lying to her parents, but she shrugged it off as she entered the Salon near Knockturn Alley. She was immediately greeted by a Miss Rockwood and was seated in a salon chair.  
  
"Now, what would you like.?" asked Miss Rockwood.  
  
"It's Virginia Weasley. And. I was thinking something shorter and more wild." She said, looking into the mirror. "And, could you do some make-up charms too?" she asked calmly.  
  
"Of course Virginia!" said the lady and turned the chair around so it wouldn't face the mirror, and began using her wand to cut and charm Ginny's hair and make-up.  
  
When she was done, she turned Ginny around to face the mirror. "Tell me what you think. Anything you don't like?"  
  
In her reflection, Ginny met her eyes, a soft brown cinnamon color. Her face seemed brighter, almost as if it gleamed. Her lips shimmered and were slightly glossy. She looked up to her hair, which was cut to her collarbone and perfectly straight except the ends that curled up giving her a fiery look. Her hair was in layers, and seemed to have touches of blonde here and there, giving it the impression of being a lighter shade of red.  
  
"Thank you so much! I love it. How much do I owe you?" she said, standing up and taking off the yellow cloak and using her wand to change its color to black.  
  
"Oh, it's only three galleons and seven sickles." Miss Rockwood answered kindly, smiling.  
  
"Alright." Ginny answered, flashing a smile of straight white teeth, and taking out three galleons and nine sickles, handing it the lady and hurrying out the door, hair fluttering out a bit.  
  
Next stop, Madam Malkins. However, it was slightly crowded and she was forced to sit in one of the waiting chairs between Marcus Flint and an unknown stranger. She saw a little kitten meowing out in the middle of the street outside. She frowned. She adored cats. Getting up, she went outside and picked up the little cat as it shyly came closer to her coaxing. It was a tattered little thing with black fur sticking out at odd ends, in need of a brushing. It meowed up at her. Flexing its claws on her shoulders as she carried it back inside.  
  
Marcus glared at her as she sat back down, petting the cat. "What's your problem?" she asked, looking over to him as the kitten, which she'd yet to name purred in her lap.  
  
"You, Weasley." He said roughly. "Your ugly cat," The kitten hissed at him. " And you are bothering me. Now go." He said glaring at her and the kitten.  
  
Petting the cat she murmured softly to him. "Striker, it's alright baby. Nasty Marcus isn't going to touch you." Looking back at Marcus she glared. "And what are you going to do about it?" she asked him. And, in the back of her mind she noted that the stranger had left and that the customers were slowly leaving with their packages, leaving her and Marcus quite alone.  
  
"I-I.damn I hate you Weasley. Just leave before I hex you." He said his eyes raking over her body in a manner that Ginny didn't appreciate from him.  
  
"Like you'd even think of hexing me. You can't even fly a broom straight." She said, glaring.  
  
Marcus glared. "Weasley, you better leave right now."  
  
"Or what? Are you going to run to your mommy telling her a girl won't move just because you want her to? I thought Slytherin's were supposed to be cunning and ambitious. You obviously aren't." And, it seemed Ginny's statements worked. Because, Marcus got up, shooting her a glare as Striker swiped his hand, claws out, leaving red streaks down his wrist and hand. Ginny grinned, wondering what the hell had come over her to stick up for herself. Oh well, she'd enjoyed it.  
  
"Well done Virginia." Said a male voice behind her.  
  
Ginny turned to look behind her. And, leaning against the wall was Blaize Zabini, Draco Malfoy, and two very unfamiliar Slytherin's. Blaize was tall and lean with sharp black hair. Draco was muscular but slender at the same time with platinum blonde hair and expressionless gray eyes. The other two looked to be twins, both with brown hair and green eyes. Both of the 'twins' were fairly tall and lean, just like the other two boys.  
  
"Yes, very well done Virginia. Very well indeed." Spoke Draco Malfoy, smirking. And, she might have been mistaken but it seemed as though his eyes raked over her the same as Marcus had, except, instead of making her feel violated she didn't really mind. This was Draco Malfoy, the hottest boy in school. Even most of the Gryffindor girls had the guts to admit that.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, curious to why four rather gorgeous male Slytherin's were even talking to her.  
  
"Hmm. I want to have kinky sex with a gorgeous women or maybe two, and then dance around in purple trousers with yellow smiley faces on them in the Great Hall singing." Retorted Draco, his lips curling up.  
  
Ginny couldn't help but grin at him. "Can't help you there."  
  
"Of course you can." Said one of the twins she didn't know.  
  
"I can?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Your gorgeous, aren't you?" said the other twin.  
  
"Indeed she is Mordred." Said Blaize, his dark blue eyes, almost black, watching Ginny.  
  
"I am?" said Ginny candidly.  
  
"Yes." Answered Draco Malfoy who sauntered casually over to her; sitting in the chair beside her as the three other boys stood either in front of her chair. She noted Mordred taking the chair on her other side.  
  
"Oh." She said, looking to the other twin as he spoke.  
  
"Not that Mordred cares. But, the rest of us do."  
  
Ginny raised both eyebrows questioningly. " I see. but why are you talking to me? Even if I am gorgeous as you say, aren't their Slytherin girls you'd rather be flirting with?" she said looking in the direction of Blaize and Draco.  
  
"Are you trying to convince us that there are hot Slytherin girls?" asked Blaize.  
  
"No. I asked you that." She snapped, watching Striker as he went to go introduce himself to the Mordred, the other twin, Blaize, and Draco.  
  
"Oh look Blaize, Kitten's got a vicious tongue." Spoke Mordred from the Ginny's right.  
  
"Well, we've been watching you Ginny. It seems your different compared to all the other girls." Answered the other twin. She turned back to him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, curiously.  
  
"I am Darius Rosier. Seventh year Slytherin."  
  
"And, I am Mordred Rosier. Seventh year Slytherin, and Darius' twin." Piped up Mordred from beside her.  
  
"And, I am Blaize Zabini. Same year, obvious house." Said Blaize, watching Ginny through intrigued eyes.  
  
"Right." she answered, looking to Draco, pondering.  
  
"And, I, as you know, or should know, am Draco Malfoy." He said smirking.  
  
"Still, I don't understand why you're even talking to me." Said Ginny, leaning back in her chair.  
  
"Maybe she isn't as clever as you thought, Blaize." Said Darius.  
  
"Oh, but she is Darius, she really is. One of the highest marks in her year." Blaize retorted.  
  
"And then of course she was touched by the darkness of our lord." spoke Draco from her left.  
  
"You can quit talking as if I wasn't even here! And what do you mean, your lord? Darkness, what?" she asked, giving Draco a look that said if he didn't tell her she'd smack him.  
  
"We'll explain on the train to Hogwarts if you still want to know." Answered Mordred, she turned back to look at him.  
  
"Well. alright then. I'll see you then, I suppose. Unless you need me for anything else." she asked, her mind wandering. Their lord? Did they mean Tom?  
  
"Actually, I did." said Blaize. The three other boys looked at him; obviously this wasn't something they'd spoken about before. Blaize just smirked. His uncanny resemblance to Tom almost frightened Ginny.  
  
"And that is?" asked Draco, for Ginny.  
  
"Well, " he started leaning over to whisper in Ginny's ear. " I would like to kiss the lovely kitten, and I don't mean your cat." He said, standing back up straight in his elegance. He spoke in an elegant voice that soothed Ginny oddly. She couldn't place it.  
  
Obviously the other three had heard this. Draco let his lips curl up, obviously they had planned something and this would make it work so much faster. Ginny noticed and odd gleam to Blaize's, Darius's, and Draco's lips that wasn't on Mordred. It made her curious.  
  
"Alright by me." Said Mordred.  
  
"I suppose, but as long as I can too." Said Darius, who had pulled over a chair and was watching Ginny through his deep chocolate eyes.  
  
"You two can as long as I get to kiss her for longer and first." Spoke up Draco, a grin across his face.  
  
A murmur of agreement spread through the boys.  
  
"Here?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Actually, no, outside, by Knockturn Alley, no one near there will mind us." Said Draco, watching her expectantly.  
  
"I suppose that's alright. After I get my new robes though. I just have to pick them up." Answered Ginny, all for kissing the hot boys in front of her, but still in the back of her mind wondering what this was all about.  
  
Another murmur of assent went through the boys, and Darius offered to take her to the front of the line and pick up the robes.  
  
Soon, Ginny found herself walking between the boys, and being led through a crowded street, turning the corner and coming to Knockturn Alley. She could see odd stores for angst-driven men to please their every need, potion stores, dark arts shops, and much more. And, without notice, she was pressed up against the stone wall by Draco, the boys on either side of her. Suddenly a little frightened, she was not expecting to feel Draco's mouth over hers. But she did, and gasped in surprise as he held her waist, her arms sliding up around his neck, opening her mouth to let a duel of tongue's ensue. He pressed the small of her back against the wall, as she played with his now free of gel platinum hair. It was unlike anything else she'd felt, it was rough, full of hurried passion, and as he bit her tongue, sliding his teeth across it as they let go. She opened her eyes, finding his gray ones still the same expressionless sharpness. He grinned darkly at her. "Aren't you feisty." He said as she felt her hands slide away from his shoulders. "You aren't so innocent after all Kitten, are you?" she shook her head no, breathless.  
  
"Blaize, you can have our Kitten now, she's quite responsive." And he winked at Blaize; obviously there was an undertone in that statement. She flickered her eyes to Mordred, who was carrying Striker on his shoulder contently.  
  
She was unaware of why she was doing this, almost as if she was under a spell. And when he moved away from her, allowing Blaize to step in, who picked her gently off her feet, lifting her higher onto the wall, she wrapped her legs around his hips and arms around her shoulders as he pushed her against the wall roughly. His arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed her neck. She sucked in breath sharply as his tongue slid over her fair skin by the edge of her shirt that he'd pushed down a little with one hand. He sucked on her skin for a moment, careful not to leave any red mark.  
  
Ginny hadn't felt this since, since she'd gone out with Seamus. Seamus who was so careful, so kind, such a pretty-boy. He'd taken advantage of her innocence and broken her. They'd made out several times in various places, and even gone farther during one holiday that no one seemed to be at Hogwarts for. They'd never had sex, no, but close to it yes. Seamus was quite nice to her, but after she refused him she had to break up with him, leaving her in an emotional breakdown right before the summer.  
  
Blaize's mouth on hers broke her train of thought as she first didn't respond, but hesitantly opened her mouth. Blaize, in his own, elegant way slid his tongue throughout her mouth. He also found she had quite a long tongue that fought for space in his mouth. She kissed him back as he grinded into her fragile figure. Something about him made her react so much more to Blaize than she had for Draco. Something familiar, something so similar she couldn't place it. And, it was only when Darius pried Blaize off her, carefully setting her back on her feet did she realize what it was. He looked just like Tom. Even his dark blue almost black eyes made her react. She had loved Tom.  
  
She gasped and leaned against Darius for support, which put an arm around her drawing circles on her ribs. She breathed heavily, her mouth slightly open as she started at Blaize. Blaize was currently talking to Draco in hurried whispers.  
  
Blaize and Draco finally turned back to Ginny. "She'll do just fine." She heard Draco say.  
  
"But, he said all three of us have to, we can't disobey."  
  
"No we can't."  
  
"Darius, kiss her." Said Blaize, watching Ginny through the same emotionless eyes. Though, the way he was breathing she could tell she'd had an effect on him.  
  
Darius, without pushing her against the wall or lifting her up, gently turned her to him. She had to stand on her tip-toes to let him softly kiss her on the lips, holding her waist gently he smoothly pressed himself to her as she wound her arm around his neck, failing to resist his soft and gentle nature that shocked her into opening her mouth. Allowing him to sweetly feel around her mouth. He coaxed her into responding; she almost collapsed against him as he stopped with one last kiss on her forehead. He whispered to her. "Don't worry Kitten, we won't harm you." However, he seemed to contradict his own statement as he slid a cold hand up her shirt. She pulled back, which made him glare at her and push her into the wall and kiss her forcefully, one hand wrapped around her waist, the other slid down further, finding its way under her skirt on one side and then slid back up to hold her waist with both hands as he forced her to react. She grimaced but let him, and once she was finally losing herself he let go with a sneer.  
  
She felt his arm wrap around the small of her back as she fell into his chest, using him for support. Why was this happening to her? And why was she allowing it to happen? It wasn't even like her. It wasn't like what she knew these Slytherin's to be like either. But, she'd had the urge to speak to them. Maybe it was the way her so called friends had been acting. And it wasn't like they were even her friends anyhow. All Harry, Ron, and Hermione did was ignore her. They were the unbreakable trio.  
  
Ginny closed her eyes, leaning against Darius as she listened to them speak as they slowly made their way back to Diagon Alley.  
  
"She's unbelievable." she heard Blaize murmur.  
  
"Blaize, you practically were fucking her." She heard the rough voice of Mordred behind her.  
  
"So? Least we know she won't displease him." Spoke Draco from somewhere to her right.  
  
"Makes me regret not having her first." She heard Blaize say from behind her to the left.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Darius from right beside her, still drawing circles on her back as he led her tight, not letting her squirm away so she just closed her eyes and endured. " Just look at her, she's such an angel."  
  
"Angel's only exist in heaven Darius." She heard Draco say. She felt eyes on her, watching her.  
  
"A fallen angel then." She heard Darius retort with a bit more malice.  
  
"Indeed." She heard Mordred agree listlessly.  
  
"Do you think he'll mind if we have a bit more of her before giving her to him?" she heard Blaize ask.  
  
"Possibly. I'll owl him tonight." Draco answered, and she could feel his eyes rake over her.  
  
"Can we have a bit more of her today?" she heard Darius ask. This surprised Ginny. He seemed gentle, but maybe she was mistaken.  
  
"Darius you sex-hungry arse, you already have her right there, more than the rest of us. Share." She heard Draco retort, laughing.  
  
"Fine." she heard Darius say before he kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her eyes as he let go of her, letting Draco take a hold of her, she smiled up at Draco before going on tip-toe to kiss his lips softly, biting his lip gently as she slid back down to rest gently into him as they walked the ways back. She now left her eyes open, looking around the streets, it seemed different then the way they had come. And she suddenly worried where they were going. But she felt tired for some reason and didn't dare ask. Though, she wondered who 'he' was.  
  
Draco held her gently against him, it seemed he to could act with angelic abilities that he so resembled. She closed her eyes, leaning against his firm figure as they led her wherever they were leading her. She listened carefully to their conversation, closing her eyes. She felt tired, dazed.  
  
"She has a fine arse." She heard Blaize say, who received agreement and laughter from all the boys.  
  
"Indeed she does Blaize. Too bad you won't be able to fuck her, she's probably great in bed." She heard Darius say.  
  
"Just ask Seamus, he's gotten the farthest with our Kitten then anyone."  
  
"Oh that'd be a great conversation. Hey Seamus, did Virginia do a good job sucking your dick when you two went out?" The boys erupted in laughter; Ginny cringed, holding on to Draco who'd yet to say a word, only seemed to fake laughter while Blaize, Mordred, and Darius talked about her.  
  
"I'd bet ten galleons he'd say." And with a startling impressive impression of Seamus, Mordred continued. " Hell yes she was good. And she even let me stick my fingers up that fine arse of hers. The way she moans is like music to my ears. But the damn bitch wouldn't have sex with me because I scared her by telling her I was bi and wanted to have a threesome with her and Dean Thomas."  
  
The boys erupted in laughter, Ginny held a grip on Draco, her nails digging into his back. He drew circles on her back, holding her closer. Ginny had the feeling he knew she heard every word of what they were saying and was guilty about it. Ginny swallowed and leant into Draco as he kissed her forehead softly.  
  
"Of course you would know all about Seamus wouldn't you Mordred. He was probably the first guy you had sex with after you decided to be gay." Ginny heard Blaize say.  
  
"Shut up Blaize, least I didn't have a threesome with Lavender Brown and Alex Croix." Retorted Mordred, venom strung through his voice.  
  
"You had a threesome with Lavender and Alex? I thought they were going out." she heard Darius say.  
  
"They are. I caught them in the Astronomy Tower, and as a Prefect I told them if they didn't let me join in on the action then I'd report them." And Ginny could tell Blaize seemed proud of this.  
  
"That's a good idea if we ever find our Kitten with anyone else but us or him." She heard Draco say.  
  
"Yeah, we can tell her if she doesn't have a fucking orgy with us or we'll tell him. Boy would he be pissed at her. Probably fuck her and then ask us to join in anyhow, knowing him." She heard Darius say, though she almost thought that whoever he was wouldn't do that. But she still didn't know who that was so she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Now that's going a bit far. I don't think our Kitten will do anything we don't approve of. Will you Kitten?" said Draco, lifting her chin with his articulate hand. She opened her eyes that were begging to let out tears. She could feel Draco tense as he saw her face. So he had a heart, she thought to herself.  
  
"No. No I won't. But what do I call you?" she said looking up, staring right into his eyes. They had stopped walking, and she noticed it was getting darker. How long had they been? She didn't know.  
  
Blaize, Darius, and Mordred walked over, watching her with blank expressions as they kept a tight circle around their Kitten. Striker hissed at Darius when he tried to touch her. Darius retracted his hand sharply.  
  
Draco looked down at Ginny, before he looked to the three other boys then back to her as if he couldn't stand looking at her that long and seeing her hurt expression, the expression that the other three boys couldn't see because of the angle she was at as Draco held her against him, still holding her chin. "You can call me Draco, Kitten. And, the others don't matter." He said, straining not to look away. She could tell.  
  
Shocked as she was for not having to call him Master or something she decided to ask what her mind had been wondering for a while. "Why did you three kiss me and then start talking about me? And who is he?" she asked, her eyes searching Draco's. Why she wasn't trying to figure out where they were was another story. It was obvious she was not in Diagon Alley or Knockturn Alley.  
  
"Clever as she is she doesn't realize it, does she?" she heard Blaize say distantly.  
  
"She is clever, but the potion she took from us is affecting her." She heard Darius say.  
  
"Kitten, you're being taken to him, you will meet him when you do. And we had to kiss you because that's what made you be this way, that's why you're so tired. When we kissed you, you took the potion from our lips; we took the antidote so we wouldn't be like you are now; tired and willing. Kitten, we had to make sure you were the one he wanted. He told us how you would react to each of us, he told us each what to do. We had to." He said before looking up at Blaize. "Blaize, take our Kitten for now, you may kiss her again if you wish, he won't mind, might as well. After tonight we might not have this privilege. Don't abuse her Blaize, wouldn't want to make him angry when we see him tomorrow morning would you?" she watched Draco carefully.  
  
He looked as if he was in pain when he glanced back to her. And, as the boys spread out a bit she stood on tiptoe once more and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck, which turned to look down at her curiously. She watched him for a flicker of a second and leant up to kiss his lips, coaxing him to open his mouth, in which he did as he tilted his head down, one of his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her tight to him, the other played idly with her hair as they kissed in what seemed to be passion.  
  
Two angels in the middle of a dark street, After a moment, they let go, she held onto him for support as she drew her arms back, resting her hands on his chest, his hips still grinded against hers as she breathed heavily. Why were these urges taking control of her? She didn't understand. She couldn't help herself.  
  
He lifted her chin up with one hand, and kissed her lips softly once, withdrawing from her as Blaize forcefully pulled her away from him. She pouted as Blaize put one arm around the small of her back, the other sliding down lower, his hand resting on her ass that he so admired, grinding against her as he roughly kissed her. She gasped, trying to resist, but slowly melted into it. Though, she still was only half kissing him. Luckily for her, Draco snapped at Blaize after a few moments. "Let her go Blaize, we still have much more to go before it's too dark."  
  
"Bastard." She heard Blaize murmur as he held her against him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Hey! New story. set in Ginny's sixth year. Now this isn't the whole story. I've yet to reveal the whole plottiness. I have somewhere to go with this.. just not directly. It'll take some time. And, by the way this chapter is not beta-ed. So, yeah. Anyone want to be my Beta? It'd help if you could Brit-er-ize this Fic for me since I'm not British in the slightest. Though I'm told I have a mixed accent for an American especially one that's never been out of the U.S. So yeah! Hope you like my story. Please review even if its anonymous. ^_^ Thanks. No flames please. 


	2. Part 1 of Awake

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed Chapter 1! It meant a lot to me! I didn't expect any reviews, so thank you! This will be a Dark fic, considering I already know the ending. There might be a sequel. I'm not sure. And yes I will explain how we get to here near the end of this chapter. This was to be the last chapter before I left to go see a friend, but I was working on detail and got overwhelmed. please forgive me. ^_^  
  
Chapter 2: Part 1: Awake  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny awoke feeling very different indeed. She'd yet to open her eyes, but her mind was awake. This was strange; she was lying on something very hard and was quite uncomfortable, and she felt like her breath was being strangled by something that was pulling in her stomach. Then, when she opened her eyes to the cold dungeon she was in, she looked around in the dim light. She was in a cell, black bars enclosing her to a small space.  
  
Looking down at herself, she noticed she was wearing what looked to be a dress made during the Renaissance, the Medieval Era. She was quite confused. This felt very odd.  
  
There was no one in the vicinity that she could see, and nothing in her cell. Though, she could tell there was a door, but it was padlocked and chained up.  
  
Ginny also noticed that her ankles and hands felt raw, as did her neck. She looked at the said places and gasped. There were chains on her ankles and hands that connected to a wall about two feet away. She tried to stand up, with some difficulty, and tried to pull away from the wall, but instead only found herself three feet away and about to slip. This was also when she felt leather rubbing against her neck. She placed one hand on her neck.  
  
What she discovered wasn't a pleasant idea for Ginny.  
  
There was a collar tightly around her neck that didn't seem to want to come off. She pouted, sitting herself against the wall, trying to breath.  
  
Ginny found that if she didn't sit straight up than her back would be pinched by whatever she was wearing. It seemed like what she had been told a corset was like.  
  
Whatever was going on, Ginny didn't know. She seemed quite lost. She thought she was a witch, sixteen years old, went to Hogwarts, and had a family. However, currently it seemed she wasn't any of that, and didn't have any of that. She still felt the same, despite the corset pinching into her back, forcing her to sit up straight.  
  
Her attention is moved from herself to a young man with dark blue eyes that were almost black, with midnight black hair that reached his ears in a messy but elegant way. The man wore tight black trousers and what looked to be a Medieval Prince's decorated top. Ginny absently wondered where she was.  
  
However, she need not ask that question, for, the man turned politely to her, and a maid followed in behind him.  
  
"Hello." The man's voice was oddly recognizable.  
  
"Hello." Ginny replied.  
  
"I brought you food, Princess Ginny of Wales." Spoke the man. He put a hand on the door to her cell, placing the key in, unlocking it, letting the maid in to place a tray of cheese, bread, a glass of water, and bread on the floor on the side of her cell. The maid exited without one word, shutting the door behind her and leaving the dungeons. The man locked the door again.  
  
"Thank you." Ginny murmured still trying to decipher what was going on.  
  
"Do you not recognize me? Have the chains been cutting away your memory?"  
  
"I-I don't know you." Answered Ginny, frowning. He was recognizable; she just hadn't a clue to who he was.  
  
"Liar. You know, of course, that I am the only Prince Blaize of England. You danced with me at numerous balls Princess Ginny." He said coming closer to the bars. He was twirling a stick in one hand.  
  
"Prince of England? Princess of Wales? What year is it?" asked Ginny pulling herself up and finding the chains had fell from her hands and wrists, but the collar reminded as she moved closer to the bars.  
  
"It's 1633, December 1st. Come closer Princess Ginny." He said and Ginny helplessly walked closer to the bars as he stepped right up to them, watching her.  
  
1633? How could it be 1633? Ginny swore that she thought it was at least in the 1990's. How did this happen? Ginny frowned, confused. Her bottom lip turning her expression into a pout. Her cinnamon eyes glistened with the want to tear, she didn't like this. It didn't seem right to be in 1633, Princess of England, how did this happen? She didn't know.  
  
Blaize sneered as he watched her helpless expression. "Ginny, look at me." He commanded.  
  
Ginny looked up, swallowing, as she was pulled closer to the bars by some unknown force. Blaize lifted a hand and reached through the bars to touch her collar, before gripping it and pulling her to him. "You better get used to this Ginny, King Riddle won't like you resisting this or him. Neither will Prince Draco or Prince Darius. You should be thankful that you're the last heir of England, otherwise you'd find yourself dead."  
  
Ginny almost screamed but found her mouth covered by Blaize's. He let go quickly, still holding her with ease through the bars. "Don't, scream. Unless you're so attached to me that you want to be kissed just so you keep your mouth closed like a good girl? Is that what you want, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny shook her head no.  
  
The dungeon door creaked open, and in walked the ivory haired angel. However, his face was not saintly as he was glaring heatedly at Blaize. "Let her go." He ordered.  
  
(A/N: This next section is called 'Where's the Love?' probably because I'm listening to that song right now while I write, so, yeah. Go download it! It's by Black Eyed Pea's and Justin Timberlake. I think it's pretty, so yeah. ^_^)  
  
Blaize let her go with a last painful tug on the collar. Ginny looked to Draco as she stepped back stumbling backwards as the chains attached themselves (with a flick of Blaize's wand) back onto Ginny's wrists and ankles.  
  
She watched as Blaize left with an icy glare towards Draco.  
  
This left Ginny quite alone with Draco, or should she call him Prince Draco? Ginny shrugged in her mind, it didn't matter to her.  
  
"The chains and collar can control your actions if one of us wishes you to do something that your not." Said Draco in a nonchalant tone from his position across from her. He was currently leaning against the dungeon wall, watching her with emotionless gray eyes. Silvery sea's poured into orbs.  
  
"Oh. Your. Dra.Prince Draco, right?" she asked curious but hesitant.  
  
"Yes. As you should know Ginny." His voice dropped and he pushed himself off the wall, coming closer to the bars of her cell, but not touching them. "Ginny, you need to get out of here, soon, listen to me---"  
  
Draco was cut off by the entrance of !Darius who was followed by an escort of knights. The knights were dragging what looked to be a fellow knight. Except, without his sword or armor. Ginny thought silently that he looked like Mordred.  
  
They tossed Mordred in the cell beside her own and he was locked in chains, though no collar was wrapped around his tan neck. The knights departed, but Darius stayed.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing down here? Supper is only in two hours with King Riddle. It's his first day back and your already showing disrespect by dirtying your fine clothes to converse with her." The way he said 'her' sent a chill up Ginny's spine.  
  
Draco sent her a glance, his eyes soft as if trying to apologize as he turned on his heel and exited without a snide remark towards Darius.  
  
"Dear Ginny, why are you conversing with my brother? He's not even truly loyal to King Riddle. And, when King Riddle rules all of England and Wales, he will pay if he resists."  
  
Ginny stayed silent, biting her tongue to keep from insulting him. Was this a dream? She wondered absently.  
  
She didn't notice Darius exit, despite the fact he slammed the dungeon door shut with a loud click. Must've been the guards locking the door. It was odd, Ginny thought, that there were no guards in the dungeon itself, only at its exits. Though, a pair came on patrol every half hour.  
  
The prisoner that had brought in by Darius cleared his throat, watching Ginny. Ginny turned, still standing. "Yes?" she asked, her own throat dry she made her way to the tray and picked up the glass of water. She took a sip as the prisoner that resembled Mordred speak.  
  
"Your highness, I have to inform you, since you seem as if you bumped your head and have forgotten. King Riddle is not a good man. Nay, he captured you from Wales. You are the only Princess, and heir of the royal family of Wales. He's using you to get King Edward III to give up Wales to England. You were here, in the Whitehall Castle of England to visit the Princes. Prince Blaize, Prince Darius, and Prince Draco. You need to escape, Princess. I know I wear the clothes for a knight of England, but in truth I am but a spy for the Kingdom of Wales. Princess, you need to get home, your life is in danger, as are your parents. Do you even remember your parents, or has King Riddle placed you under his spell as he did to your elder brother a few years ago?"  
  
She tilted her head at him as she ate a few pieces of the cheese. "I see. And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mordred Riddle. However, I was not fit to be a Prince, so I became a knight. Though, when I betrayed England for Wales, I was sentenced to a life imprisonment and ten slashes a day." He answered, looking at the floor.  
  
"Oh." She answered, without sympathy.  
  
It seemed as Mordred was telling his story, neither of the two had noticed a lone figure enter the dungeons. Though Ginny did notice when the chains detached themselves from Ginny and she was free to pace throughout her cell in thought. Mordred gasped, and caught her attention. She looked him, with a unmoved expression on her face, she saw him staring at a shadow cast by the torches on the walls. She followed the shadow to its base, near her cell door, to find a dark haired man with deep blue eyes and a lean figure staring at her. She stepped back but found that was impossible, she felt a sharp pain through the collar and stepped forward and it eased.  
  
"Well hello Virginia." Spoke the man. She recognized the voice. He looked like Blaize, but no, Blaize didn't sound like that. This man was from a long time ago in her memory. Maybe five or six years in the past. But, where had she seen him?  
  
"Hello, your majesty." she answered, her head tilted to the floor.  
  
When her eyes lifted from the ground, she noticed the man had a smirk on his pale face. His eyes gleamed as if through revenge. Though, she might have imagined it for by the time she blinked he was smiling. "Come on now Virginia dear, upstairs to your room. Supper's soon." He said, opened the door, holding his hand out, she took it gracefully, watching him with suspicion, however he smiled at her and led her upstairs to her room.  
  
She tried to memorize the castle, but found herself lost after they'd went up many stairs and turned too many lefts and rights. 


End file.
